


Your Song So Brilliant It Brings Me To Tears

by randomthrowaway



Series: fate/kinktober [12]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dacryphilia, Kink Discovery, Kinktober 2020, M/M, One Shot, Orgasm, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomthrowaway/pseuds/randomthrowaway
Summary: Salieri and Mozart share a moment alone together, and Mozart takes advantage of that fact. Yet, Salieri loses himself in his thoughts and feelings on Mozart, so much so that he does not even notice that he began to cry.
Relationships: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart | Caster/Antonio Salieri | Avenger
Series: fate/kinktober [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947139
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Your Song So Brilliant It Brings Me To Tears

“A-Amadeus,” Antonio managed to croak out through gritted teeth, barely keeping himself together, as he could feel Amadeus’ hands from behind him unbuttoning his pants, his delicate fingers not wasting any time at all. “Wh- what are you doing?”

“Oh, nothing much. I’m just in the mood, is all,” Amadeus responded casually, his body so close to Antonio’s that it made him shiver with disgust - or was it simply an apprehensive delight? It was hard to tell, as an Avenger, positive emotions having become so foreign to him even though he did his best to keep a grasp on them. Yet here was Amadeus, the man who he was supposed to hate for his brilliance, the man who he ‘had killed’, and what was he supposed to feel.

Wrestling with these thoughts, Amadeus seemed to not even notice, or if he did, he didn’t pay it any attention at all, rather taking out Antonio’s soft cock from his pants, beginning to jerk at it as elegantly as if he was using his hands to play an instrument. It made Antonio feel a slight disgust welling inside of him - why would he use his hands to pleasure someone like him when he could be doing so much better with them?

Yet, Antonio let him do as he wanted, carrying on in silence, the only noise in the room of the two composers being the muffled grunts of Antonio as he tried to keep himself quiet. Even though it was Amadeus, it still felt good, as much as he hated to admit it. Though, it was not as if it being Amadeus would make it bad, necessarily - everything Amadeus tried he succeeded at without faltering for a second, this included, and Antonio could never hate him for that, even though the world thought he should.

He could feel Amadeus leaning over his shoulder, before turning his mouth to Antonio’s face. He thought he was going to kiss him for a moment, something he was wholly unprepared for, but instead found him licking under his eyes. It took a moment for him to register what he was doing, but he finally realized that he had been crying, and for some time now, too caught up in his pleasure and his feelings for Amadeus to even realize it.

Antonio couldn’t say anything, simply stunned as Amadeus continued to lick at his tears while he jerked him off. It was so strange - he had never thought himself as Amadeus, but he could feel himself on the edge of orgasm simply because of his tears. It felt exhilarating, somehow, in a strange and new way, to feel himself about to cum because of something like this. It didn’t take long before he came afterwards, semen spraying down onto the floor between his feet.

As Amadeus’ hand retreated, he took a moment to look Antonio directly in the eyes, staring at him with an unparalleled amount of elegance and charm, and Antonio was reminded again for the hundredth time why he so loved him when they both were alive. 

**Author's Note:**

> For more updates, general news, and just to keep in touch with how I'm doing, follow me @RandomT39390732


End file.
